


Sparrow and the sparrows

by 22FluffyTheSpider123



Category: The World of Draganes
Genre: Gen, Original Story - Freeform, Short Story, The World of Draganes - Freeform, lil Sparrow makes some new friends, lil story based on a fanart drawn for me by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22FluffyTheSpider123/pseuds/22FluffyTheSpider123
Summary: Little Sparrow meets a new friend sharing a rather similar name to her own while out for a walk in the woods.Based on this fanart by glowingmooncreations!





	Sparrow and the sparrows

It was a bright sunny day and Sparrow was out taking a walk down a woodland path that lead through the valley forest. The air was warm and filled with the sweet scent of the bright colourful flowers that bloomed all around, surrounded by the tall tree's and large ferns. There was a bright blue sky above them but it was mostly obscured by the tree's. However gentle light shone through the gaps with some reflecting the green colours of the surrounding plantlife mixed in the with the other soft gentle yellow rays, creating a rather wonderful and magical atmosphere all around.

Sparrow took a moment to stop and take in a deep breath through her nose, taking in all the scents before breathing out softly with a smile. She loved walking down here. It was always so calm and peaceful. A nice change from the smallish but often bustling town where she currently lived.

Of course she wasn't the only one who loved taking leasurely walks through the forest but unlike the others, Sparrow was an elemental - which meant her senses were much more tuned in to the nature and life energy that surrounded her, and she could pick up on every little detail in the various sounds, smells and sights. She found that not only could she sense them, but really feel and experience them as well. It was a very unique aspect of her kind but one she noticed was seldom found in others.

Speaking of sounds, there was one particular sound that caught her attention - one that instantly perked her curiosity as well as her hidden little ears from within her green hat, shifting it ever so slightly.  
Sparrow looked up and around, her tail flicking and twitching slightly in curiosity and confusion. She squined as she scanned the surrounding tree's. Where was it? She was certain it had been the sound of a - ah there it was! 

Just ahead of her to the right, was a small bird was sitting on a lower branch of a tree. Sparrow instantly recognised it as being the same type of bird of which she was named after. She stared at the bird and it stared back.

The little sparrow observed Sparrow curiously and tilted its head. Sparrow still in a small state of confusion and wonder blinked and mimicked its action. The bird let out another little chirrup and this time Sparrow responded with a little matching chirup of her own. The bird seemed a little taken aback by this and it made Sparrow giggle.

Suddenly the sparrow let out another slightly louder chirp and flew off deeper in the woods. Sparrow stood for a moment with a slightly worried expression. She wondered briefly if she had scared it off? She hoped not...  
But before she could continue her way along the path, the sparrow appeared again on a branch of another tree that was slightly closer to Sparrow. It cocked its head in her direction, then pointed its beak towards the other direction it had just flown back from and let out another chirp before flittering back into the woodlands.

Sparrow blinked. So the bird wanted her to follow it? She shifted slightly. She wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to wander from the path. As beautiful as the woodlands may be, she was well aware of the hidden dangers it could contain. However despite this her curiosity eventually took over (though being already a naturally curious being anyway it didn't take much effort) Sparrow trailed off the woodland path and deeper into the woods to follow the little sparrow.  
She gently pushed her way through the flowers and ferns, and stepped over the roots of tree's making sure to place each step carefully as to step on any smaller blooms poking their little heads out from the mossy grassy ground. She may be curious but care and caution for the other little things came first Sparrow thought to herself.

The little sparrow continued to fly ahead staying just within eye view. Occasionally it would fly back closer to Sparrow just to make sure she was still following.  
Eventually after a short walk, the tree's began to part slightly, and Sparrow could see bright light shining through the tree's ahead. Continuing onwards, still following the little sparrow she reached a small clearing in the middle of the woods and let out a soft gasp as she looked around in wonder and awe.

The clearing was a literal field of blooms and flowers. The grass here was short but it was barely noticeable among the many flowers that were growing among them. There were flowers of all kinds - hog weeds, ox eyes, anagallis', clovers, buttercups, corncockles, daisy's, dandelions and a couple of other ones she did not quite recognise. It was beautiful!

Lost in the amazing sights that surrounded her, Sparrow ventured slowly and carefully through the clearing taking it all in. She momentarily forgot about the sparrow bird until it reminded her of its existence by appearing next to her on the ground and letting out another little chirrup, startling Sparrow slightly. 

Sparrow looked down at the small bird and crouched down. The bird didn't move. Sparrow couldn't talk and so she wasn't sure how she could convey her gratitude to the small bird. The again she figured even if she could it may not have been able to understand her. Suddenly she remembered and smiled as she let out a happy whistle of a chirrup as a way of saying thankyou to the bird for leading to her to such a wonderful place.  
She figured the sparrow must have understood her because for a brief second its eyes closed in an almost smiling kind of way. She got a very distinct sense of a "you are welcome" from it. However when the bird opened its eyes again she caught a little glint of something in its eyes. Before Sparrow could figure out what it was, the bird flew back into the woods again and she heard it let out a series of chirrups.

Sparrow sat among the flowers a little confused as to what the bird was up to. But before she could do anything, the bird suddenly came flying back and to Sparrows surprise it was not alone. A small flock of other sparrows came flying out alongside the one that had lead Sparrow into the clearing and they all landed around her, with a couple even flittering up to sit on her hat, shoulder and even her wings.  
Sparrow at first didn't know how to respond or react. She was overfilled with joy at seeing so many of the cute little birds, and the fact they didn't seem scared of her at all. The birds chattered and chiruped all around her, and she smiled widely and began to mimic their chirups and clicks. 

For a moment she wondered where the first one had gone, but a small familiar chirup brought her sights downwards and there it was standing just in front of her. An idea flew into Sparrow's mind and she lifted a hand towards it. To her delight, the sparrow happily hopped up onto her offered finger and she brought her hand up closer to her face. The bird tilted its head once more and chiruped. Sparrow giggled softly and whistled a little chirup happily in response to her new found friend.

The forest may have its dangers she thought to herself. But it also contains many wonders as well. And some wonders can even include new friends! And that she thought happily as she continued to play with the little birds, is one of the best wonders one could ever experience.

~~~

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i have posted an original piece of my writing here and i hope to start doing so more often here. :D  
> Of course i will still be writing other little shorts based on the mommacq when i get around to them, but i do have another project i am working on related to the Undertale fandom that i hope to start sharing here soon. ^^
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoyed this little short and thankyou again to glowingmooncreations for drawing such a wonderful art of my character. :3
> 
> UPDATE 17/7/18: [UPGRADED FANART!! <3](https://glowingmooncreations.tumblr.com/post/175983385156/sparrows-ver-2-bloo-the-dragon-casually)


End file.
